1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a game ball, and pertains more particularly to a baseball or softball having an outer layer of foamed plastic and a weighted center in the form of a resilient spherical core that is freely movable within a central cavity formed within the foamed plastic layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various efforts have been made in the past to simulate the playing characteristics of various game balls. Examples of such attempts are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,931 issued on May 1, 1956 to Pooley et al for "PRACTICE OR PLAY BALL AND METHOD OF MAKING SAME"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,170 granted on Dec. 18, 1962 to J. A. Dillon, Jr. for "PRACTICE BALL"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,720 issued on April 17, 1979 to Jesse H. Heald, Jr. for "BALL AND METHOD OF MAKING SAME"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,589, issued on July 31, 1984 to Robert C. Morgen for "GAME BALL," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,951 to Kumasake for "BALL."
While each of the above-identified patented balls makes use of a foamed material, the resulting products, although corresponding in size and general appearance to, say, a hard regulation baseball or softball, do not possess other normally expected properties, such as true flight patterns, adequate weight and durability. It should be recognized that baseballs and softballs are subjected to relatively severe impact forces when struck by a conventional bat. Consequently, the prior art has not produced a completely acceptable baseball or softball.